prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Man Down
Dead Man Down is a 2013 American neo-noir thriller crime film written by J.H. Wyman and directed by Danish director Niels Arden Oplev. The film stars Colin Farrell, Noomi Rapace, Dominic Cooper, and Terrence Howard. This is Oplev's first film since The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, also starring Rapace and scored by Jacob Groth. It was released on March 8, 2013. Plot Victor (Colin Farrell) has infiltrated the criminal empire run by ruthless kingpin Alphonse Hoyt (Terrence Howard), with the objective of making Alphonse pay for killing his wife two years earlier to prevent a trial after his men also accidentally killed Victor's daughter. Victor watches and is watched by Beatrice (Noomi Rapace), a mysterious young woman who lives in the apartment across from his. Beatrice begins to contact Victor and show interest for him, and on her first date she reveals her true intentions: Beatrice has a video of Victor killing a man and wishes for him to kill a drunk driver who disfigured her through a car collision, otherwise she will contact the police. Meanwhile, Alphonse is receiving threats against his life and during a shoot-out with Jamaicans whom he believes responsible, Victor saves his life and thus gains his trust. As the threats become greater, a man within Alphonse's crew and a friend of Victor's, Darcy (Dominic Cooper), investigates the source of the threats. Victor has also kidnapped the brother of Albanian kingpin Ilir (James Biberi), who was involved in helping Alphonse dispose of Victor's family. Victor plans to pit the Albanians and Alphonse's men together so he can eliminate them more easily. After Victor unsuccessfully attempts to snipe Alphonse from a rooftop, he manages to escapes thanks to Beatrice, who has been following Victor still. Victor then makes a video tape of him killing Ilir's brother. Beatrice is given the tape to mail to Ilir in order to make it seem like Alphonse's crew was responsible for his brother's death. Alphonse, now knowing the threats are coming from someone within his crew, becomes suspicious but reluctant to believe that Victor is the traitor due to him previously saving his life. Victor later notifies Beatrice that he didn't kill the drunk driver so that they can spend more time together, knowing the psychological effect that the murder would have had on her. Victor sets up a trap for the Albanians and Alphonse, but Beatrice reveals through a call that she didn't mail the tape because she didn't want to see Victor die. At that moment, Darcy, who has found Victor's true intentions while investigating his apartment, subdues Beatrice and informs Victor she is being held captive at Alphonse's house. As Alphonse and the Albanians gather in the house, Victor crashes into the house with his car. Victor spares Darcy's life in the ensuing gunfight and makes his way to the top floor where Beatrice is held by Alphonse and Ilir. Beatrice escapes their watch while Victor distracts them with gunfire and she begins to play the tape on a computer. As Ilir hears the tape, he turns his gun on Alphonse who he believes has betrayed him. They both end up shooting each other dead. As Victor escapes with Beatrice, Darcy confronts them with his gun raised. When asked if he spared Darcy because he has a wife and kid, Victor replies, "No, because they have you" before dropping his gun. Darcy also lowers his gun and allows the two to leave. Victor and Beatrice travel home on a subway and share a kiss. Cast * Colin Farrell as Victor * Noomi Rapace as Beatrice * Dominic Cooper as Darcy * Terrence Howard as Alphonse Hoyt * Isabelle Huppert as Maman Louzon * Luis Da Silva as Terry * Stu Bennett as Kilroy (cameo) * Franky G as Luco * Declan Mulvey as Goff * John Cenatiempo as Charles * Roy James Wilson as Blotto * Stephen Hill as Roland * Aaron Vexler as Paul * James Biberi as Ilir * F. Murray Abraham as Gregor * Andrew Stewart-Jones as Harry * William Zielinski as Alex * Armand Assante as Lon Gordon * Raw Leiba as Harry's Jamaican #2 Reception Dead Man Down received generally mixed to negative feedback from critics and has a 39/100 rating on Metacritic signifying generally unfavorable reviews. It received a rating of 37% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 55 reviews with the consensus: "While the fine cast keeps Dead Man Down watchable throughout, the film is weighted down by absurd plot twists and a slack pace." From an estimated $30 million budget, the film grossed $5,345,250 in its first box office weekend, partly due to the fact that it was released in the same week as Oz the Great and Powerful. Images Dead Man Down 1.jpg Dead Man Down 2.jpg Dead Man Down 3.jpg Dead Man Down 4.jpg Dead Man Down 5.jpg Dead Man Down 6.jpg Dead Man Down 7.jpg Dead Man Down 8.jpg Dead Man Down 9.jpg Dead Man Down 10.jpg Dead Man Down 11.jpg Dead Man Down 12.jpg Dead Man Down 13.jpg Dead Man Down 14.jpg Dead Man Down 15.jpg Dead Man Down 16.jpg Dead Man Down 17.jpg Dead Man Down 18.jpg Dead Man Down 19.jpg Dead Man Down 20.jpg External links * Profile Category:WWE Film